tokusatsu_globalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja X
1= |-| 2= Ninja X (忍者X Ninja X) As Ninja X It is a Assassin themed series to the franchise and is a project M Viral. Plot Tao is a man in his eighties, who is very timid. The story begins in a clan. Someone is being impersonated. It's a story about a hunt. Ninja X gets into a competition the battle against Saizo. This negative kunoichi is short and has a busty build. His father's face is more of a skull. His father deep-set eyes are silver. He has midnight black hair worn in a style that resembles a lion fish's spines. He uses a classic form of martial arts that emphasizes flips. He is skilled in pickpocketing and interrogation. He can merge with a rock. This disorganized ninja has a broad-shouldered build. He has armor plates attached to his skin. He has wavy, neck-length, tangerine-colored hair worn in a silly style. His outfits are usually black and include a set of shin guards. He uses a dishonorable form of martial arts that emphasizes breaking an opponent's bones and using blows to vital organs. His preferred weapon is a hatchet. He is skilled in impersonation, construction, and break fall. He uses his weapon to produce electromagnetic waves. This unhealthy ninja has a slender build. His deep-set eyes are iron-gray. His outfit includes a chain belt. He uses a painful form of martial arts that emphasizes using the environment to one's advantage and using dodges. His preferred weapons are knives. He is skilled in juggling and survival. He can use various special skills related to metal. ' ―Narrator' This courageous ninja has a thin build. His wide eyes are red. He has straight, very short, chocolate-colored hair worn in an exotic style. His elaborate outfits are usually orange. He uses a straightforward form of martial arts that emphasizes tormenting one's opponent. Instead of using more traditional weapons. He is skilled in sprinting. He uses his weapon to produce powerful winds. This indecisive kunoichi is short and has a leggy build. Her slitted eyes are rust-colored. She has wavy, very short, sand-colored hair worn in a businesslike style. Her outfit includes a skullcap. He uses a simple form of martial arts that emphasizes breaking an opponent's bones. His preferred weapon is a knife. This vocal ninja is very short and has an athletic build. He has a weak chin. His narrow eyes are amethyst. He has neck-length red hair worn in a severe style. His outfits are elaborate and include huge shoulder pads. He uses a painful form of martial arts that emphasizes turning opponents' strength against them and using elbow jabs. His preferred weapon is a shuriken (which has an ancient and terrible past). He is skilled in debate and escapes artistry. He can run at inhumanly fast speeds. This inhibited ninja is very short and has a lean build. His outfit includes a blindfold. He uses an honorable form of martial arts that emphasizes headbutting. His preferred weapons are bows. His body has traits reminiscent of a hawk. This negative kunoichi is very tall and has a feminine build. Her wide eyes are gray. His outfits are complicated and include a backpack. Her preferred weapons are knives. He has superhuman intuition. This moralistic kunoichi is short and has a leggy build. He slitted eyes are green. He uses an artistic form of martial arts that emphasizes tormenting one's opponent. He is skilled in cooking and interrogation. He can use is mystical energies to create transportation devices. Characters *'Brotherhood Clan (ブラザーフッドクラン Burazāfuddokuran)' Evil & Good 6th Ninja Universe Ninja Allies *'Ojewhoula Dojo (オジェフーラ道場 Ojefūra dōjō)' Eichi Tachyon Supporting Character The Old Man Transformation Devices *Omni Phone *Neon Phone *Pisces Phone *Kamchatka Phone *Goruko phone *Ironmoon phone Vehicle *Ninja Uzi *Hunter Jacuzzi *Mystery Syndicate *V Bandits *Akira Mutineers *Zabuza Legion Arsenal *Shinboru Jem *Nitro Stone *Ultra Diamond *Razor Crystal *Creator X *Lethalbang Dimension Villains *'Royal Votrex Clan (ロイヤルボトレクス一族 Roiyarubotorekusu ichizoku)' Saizo Hoshi Bodhi Kagari Ji Outcast Arachnid 'Monster' #REDIRECT Ninja X Monsters 'Episodes' #REDIRECT Ninja X Episodes Movie #REDIRECT Ninja X: The movie In your hand! Human with vigor! Category:Series Category:HQ Entertain